


Kith

by tessykins



Series: Eclipse [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Claude had once called him the creepiest motherf--er ever to crawl up out of the slime pits of Kith. In fact, Bennet is pretty sure he’s met things that had crawled out of the slime pits of Kith who were better people than Thompson.</i></p><p>Claude and Bennet are morally gray in space. Part of the <a href="http://tessykins.livejournal.com/45749.html">Eclipse</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kith

Noah screamed and went down under the slime monster’s attack.

It didn’t help that Claude was doubled over laughing.

The thing was waving its long blue antennae in his face and the weight of its shockingly pink body was bearing him to the ground. The thing didn’t look that scary, more like a big blobby slug with little blobby arms. But it weighed quite a lot more than Noah and it had two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Noah yelped in manly fear as the creature stretched out its meter long tongue. He squealed in disgust as the tongue rasped over his cheek, coating the side of his face in goo.

“Claude!” Noah yelled, struggling to keep the monster’s teeth away from any part of his body.

Damn it! What was the use of sleeping with your partner if he wasn’t going to work extra hard to save your ass?

Claude managed, for the first time since the creature had crawled up out of the slime pits and gone straight for Noah, to stop laughing long enough to draw his blaster.

Noah had a sudden premonition of being shot in the head by his giggly partner while a two-meter slime monster molested his body. “Aim, for fuck’s sake!” he shouted.

There was a hiss, and a bang; Noah was showered with warm, orange goo as the creature’s head exploded.

Noah blinked, and wiped the slime off his face, rather unsuccessfully. He dragged himself out from under the corpse, glaring at his partner. He shuddered at the warm ooze of slime creeping under his uniform.

He snarled at his partner, “Did you really have to use an explosive round?”

Claude laughed again. “’S funnier that way.”

Noah tried ineffectually to wipe the goo off his hands and on to his uniform. He glowered at Claude. “This is all your fault. You never should have argued with Thompson. I told you he was serious about sending us to the slime pits of Kith the next time you pissed him off.”

“Did you see how much that thing looked like Thompson?” Claude snickered. “Somethin’ in the eyes, I think.”

Noah glared at his partner. “It didn’t have eyes, Claude. It had _feelers_.”

“Exactly. Certainly went after you like Thompson does.” Claude prodded the creature’s corpse with the toe of his boot. “Though this fellow was probably a better person than Thompson.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “You’re talking about our boss. You know? The man who pays us?”

Claude shrugged. “Still the creepiest motherfucker I ever met.”

Noah looked down at the corpse at their feet, garishly pink and blue and dripping slime. He looked back up at Claude. “Seriously?”

Claude glanced at the creature and grinned that maniacal grin of his. “Definitely.”  



End file.
